Witness
by Rhysthebeast
Summary: Liam's back, and no-one knows why. All they know, is that the events he was involved in before hand scarred him for life. Can anyone find out? And when they do, will they be able to escape the very thing Liam's running from? Can Elektra and Liam get away before it's too late? (I'm sorry, I suck at summaries)
1. Witness

*Liam's POV*

I remember what happened vividly.

That's the hardest part of a traumatising event. The memories that will never fade. Most of the witnesses pretended they didn't see anything, completely wiped it out of their systems. I wish I could do that. The blood curdling screams, the pleads for mercy, everything. The look on poor old Mr. Manners face as it happened.

Jack blames himself for what happened. I think that's one of the reasons he sent me back here. 'Cause he doesn't believe that he can do it alone.

-Look after a kid, that is. I tried persuading him that I was safer with him, but he wouldn't listen. I think he still has the kid's face stuck in his mind, too.

It's weird, before all this, I used to think that us care kids have it bad. Used to complain about a lot, I did. -Never again, will I do that.

The home looks the same as it did 8 months ago. Warm, welcoming, and full to the brim with fighting, troubled children.

"Liam!" Gina exclaims, wrapping one of her arms around my shoulder.

"How are you, lad? Good, I hope!"

I just fake a smile and nod, walking into the living room.

"Liam!" Carmen screeches, hugging me tightly.

Everyone crowds around, hugging and smiling and laughing. I'm not really sure how I managed this before... It happened.

Pushing them away lightly, I take a step to the side, falling on one of the two couches that sit in the living room.

"Ouch! Watch it, jerk!" A loud voice I know way too well complains, shoving my head off of where it landed. Her lap, apparently.

"Elektra!" Tee scolds her, and she holds her hands up in mock surrender.

As I sit up, I observe them all closely. Most of them just look older, and taller, but one catches my eye.

Elektra. Her once shoulder-length hair falls further down, her blue highlights just a tad longer than the rest. She's ditched the blue leather jacket, and is wearing a nice yellow singlet with the same old blue skinny jeans, and a yellow pair of Doc Martens. Her face is still roughly the same, except it lacks the heavy blue makeup she used to put on. All in all, she doesn't look too bad.

For Elektra.

"So... How are you?" Carmen presses, leaning forward to hear my reply.

"Okay, I guess... What about you lot? I haven't seen you in a couple years!" I exclaim, trying to change the subject. No one notices, except for Frank, who's head snaps to me in a flash, concern crossing every feature of my best friends face.

"Oh, we're fine..." They all start, but a few hang back.

Elektra, for obvious reasons, Frank, also for obvious reasons, (he's worried about me.) And then there's Rick and Tyler. The Burnywood kids, If I remember correctly.

They're both sending comforting glances to Elektra for some unknown reason, and I find myself frowning, so I try to look like I'm listening to the whole account of how they were left alone in the Dumping Ground, and how Elektra was evil... Blah blah blah...

"And Elektra was such a cow, and she didn't even get a punishment for it!" Carmen exclaims, tugging on her hair as she looks at Elektra in a pointed way.

Elektra simply stands up, tears forming in her eyes, and walks out, leaving Carmen to ramble on about how Johnny and Tee were locked in the coal bunker, thanks to Elektra... Etc, etc.

"In Mandy's defence, we didn't do anything about it!" Johnny jokes, putting emphasis on the 'Mandy' part.

A loud burst of laughter erupts from nearly all of the kids, and Rick stands up, pushing his way to the door.

"Ha! I think Rick likes Mandy-Pandy!" Johnny teases, and Rick comes running back in, punches him hard in the mouth, then walks out again.

"Oh-Kay..." Lily murmurs, shaking her head as Tee runs to aid Johnny.

"Kids, Dinner!" Gina calls out from the kitchen, and we all trudge through, Johnny clutching his jaw tightly.

"So... What's with all the 'Mandy' jokes?" I whisper to Frank as we sit down.

"Elektra's real name is Mandy. John finds it completely hilarious. " Tyler explains, obviously eavesdropping on my question.

"What, really?" I scoff, and Johnny snickers, then winces in pain.

"Yeah, hilarious, right?"

I chuckle at the name. Mandy. What a laugh! Although a lot has changed since I was last here, I don't think that Elektra/Mandy and mine's relationship is going to change. And I'm glad for that, at least. I laugh at her, she laughs at me.

After about 5 minutes, Rick and Elektra walk in, Elektra's eyes red and swollen. "Been crying, have you Mandy?"" Johnny teases, which is pretty much a dumb thing to say as he has tears streaming freely down his face. "Shut up or I'll get you!" She hisses, similar to what she said to me back at her 2nd day at Elm Tree. I smirk at the memory of my sweet, sweet revenge, and she frowns at me. "What are you looking at, loser?" She snarls, and I smile sweetly at her. "Don't know, haven't figured it out yet." I retort, and the others all 'oooooh!' As she plonks herself down and starts eating in silence. I chuckle slightly, and eat my own spaghetti.

So, how was it? He may sound fine at the moment, but it's all about to go downhill for them, so... Watch out!

Rhys.


	2. Over again

-Hey! This is just a short filler, describing Liam's night frights... Thank you for reading!-

*Liam's POV*

I wake up, drenched in sweat. Crusted tears leave tracks down my cheeks, and my throat feels raw, probably from screaming.

Everyone is sitting around me in a circle, and I scuttle back, banging my back against the head board.

"Are you okay?" Carmen asks, worriedly, and they all lean forward, except for the back few, most likely Elektra, Rick and Tyler. They've been avoiding me since I arrived. Elektra's reason is obvious, she hates me. But Rick and Tyler... Maybe Elektra's been feeding them lies about me.

"I'm fine." I croak, and they all look at me weirdly.

"You were screaming, and crying, AND tossing and turning like you were trying to swim. In bed." Mike jokes, pushing the others out and sitting on my bed.

"You alright, kiddo?" He slings an arm around my shoulder and sighs.

"Jack told me you had nightmares, but I didn't realise they were going to be... Quite to this extreme..." He rubs my shoulder, and I let my head sit on his.

-Child-like, I know. -But to be completely honest, if you were in my situation, you'd want to hold onto whatever child hood you had left.

"It's just... A replay. Like on tv, like its afraid that I missed the show. -But I didn't, and it's not a tv, it's really real. And I was there to watch the plot unfold." I tell him.

"Oh, Liam. I'm so, so sorry. -Out of all kids, this had to happen to you."

I turn my head into his shoulder so he can't make out my grimace in the dark room.

"Thanks Mike, I feel better now." I lie through my teeth into his shoulder.

The truth is, my heart's still beating like I've just run a marathon.

"Okay, kiddo." He murmurs, and stands up.

"Call me if you need my help." He says, and I make a noise in agreement.

He walks out of the room, closing the door behind him. I sit straight up again, and turn on my bedside lamp. Grabbing out my notebook and a pen, I start to write.

'No matter where we go there's a place,

Out there I can call my home when you are near.

The place won't disappear and I'm not on my own.

I forget the world, for just a little while you can

Turn my frown into a sm-'

And that's where I rip it out, scrunch it up, and throw it across the room.

*Elektra's POV*

From my room that's next to Liam's, there's the sound of the ripping and scrunching of paper, and there's a thump against the wall.

God.

I sigh, and reach under my pillow, pulling out my poem book because I know I won't be able to sleep with this racket. Pulling out my lucky pen, I continue to work on one of my many poems.

This one's about my dead Aunt, who was hit by a truck whilst crossing the road. She was a mother to me, well, more than my own any way.

'When I walk,

When I walk across the world,

Take a look.

Take a look,

For I live on the road,

Scaring off monsters of the past.

When I walk,

I'll take you with me,

As a fragment of my heart.

That piece,

Lies with me,

With me on the road,

Waiting,

Just waiting to show you that I care,

I have to leave.

Leave to a place,

A place where I know nothing at all,

-Except I miss you.

I live,

I live on the food that is thrown to me,

Thrown on my road,

The road on which I shall wonder,

Wander forever,

In a walk across the world.'

Another thump hits the wall separating our bedrooms, and I sigh. Will he ever shut up?

Stomping out of my room, and into his, I spot the lone figure of the tall boy, and I snort. His head snaps up, his eyes round and shocked.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" He questions shakily, and I shake my head.

"Your racket kept me up in the first place!" I complain, And he nods, shame evident on his features.

"I'll call Tyler." I tell him, and he shoots me a confused look.

"Tyler had... Slight difficulties with nightmares a few months back. -If he can't help you, I don't know who can." I say, in what I hope is a helpful voice.

"That's why he hung back before." I add, and he nods.

"If you think he can help." I nod, my eyes wide in shock as I leave. That was the first normal conversation I've ever had with Liam without us throwing numerous insults at each other.

"Tyler!" I whisper, knocking on his door.

The door creaks open, and a very tired looking Tyler appears.

"Yeah?" He groans, groggily.

"I need you to help Liam to get rid of his nightmares." I explain simply, and he wiggles his eyebrows at me.

"Ooh! Does little Lexi have a crush on Liam?" He coos, and I scowl.

"Get lost. His room is next to mine, you twat! I can't sleep with all the racket!" I smack his head, and he pushes me back playfully.

"Okay, okay, I'll go talk to him!" He exclaims, and walks into Liam's room.

"Good luck!" I whisper, and he nods.

I push my way back into my bedroom, and collapse on the bed, slowly falling back to sleep.

'BANG!'

A loud noise interrupts my sleep, and I bolt upright.

It's 3 o'clock in the morning.

'Aaaaaaaahhhh!' A loud, hoarse scream sounds out from Liam's room, and I groan.

Well, at least Tyler tried.

Standing up, swaying, I follow the steady stream of children into Liam's room.

He's in the same state as before, if not, even worse. Tears stream down his flushed cheeks, his hair is matted to his sweaty forehead, tussled up from tossing and turning. His eyes are wide, bloodshot and wild, fear showing evidentially on his distressed face. His breathing is abnormally fast, and his sheets are wrapped around him like tentacles. His head is snapping back and forth between our faces, and he's pushed so far into the headboard, it's like he's part of it. All in all, he looks horrible.

It shocks me that just last night, the same boy was happy-go-lucky and laughing along with the others. I'm afraid to think of what he's dreaming of.

This time, Gina pushes us out, and sits down.

I hope she can shut him up.

So now you've seen a bit of the damage that the indents caused! I'll put a different POV in the next chapter, so get set for another character revealing their deepest secret... Who will it be? ...And also, what's got Elektra all moody, and what has affected Liam so badly? Read to find out!


	3. Actually Caring

A/N: Okay, so I wrote up a whole chapter named 'When all else fails', but it glitched and deleted it,so here's a brief overveiw on the content of it.

Every-one (except Elektra) has been tring to stop Liam's nightmares. When they fail, they all take to wearing ear plugs, except for Elektra, who, squashed next to Liam, cannot block out the screams as hard as she tries. This chapter is set when Elektra is the only one who hears the screaming, and enters Liam's room. That's where we're up to.

*Elekra's Pov*

"Liam?" I hesitate, watching his body toss and turn in his sleep.

He's whimpering, clutching onto his sheets as tears steadily flow down his cheeks.

"Liam!"

I shake him, his warm body coming into contact with my cold one. He bolts upright, scuttling back on the bed until his back hits the headboard.

"Liam... It's okay... It's me, Elektra!" I reassure him, and his head snaps to my direction.

"E-e-Elektra?" He stutters, and I pull him into a hug.

Well. This is weird, isn't it? I mean, I'm hugging someone. And they're my worst enemy. His tears soak through my thin nightshirt as I stroke his sweaty hair. It's surprisingly soft, and I smile to myself.

"Are you o- scratch that, is it the same one?" I question him, and he nods into my shoulder.

"I-I'm s-Sorry, I'm being a wuss." He whispers, and I squeeze him tighter.

"Hey, don't worry! Everyone cries at some point!" I whisper back, rubbing his back.

He sits back up, leaning his head on the wall behind him, and pulling his knees up to his chest. If it wasn't for his emotional state, he would look normal.

"When I was at my brothers... I saw something." He says quietly, and I look at him, surprised.

Why is he telling me this? Oh well, who am I to stop him?

"A bank robbery. Gone wrong." I nod, signalling him to carry on.

"The guy... They refused to give him over the money, and pressed the panic button. He... Killed them. -And... A lot of people in the bank. I was getting money out for Jack, and so I was there. The nightmares, they're of the looks on their faces as their lives slowly seeped from their veins, begging for mercy. The guy... He was a murderer. He was robbing the bank for money to live on. And... The day before the court hearing... All the other witnesses were... Killed. And... He escaped. -He's still out there, and we think he's searching for me. To... Kill me too... So there are no witnesses to his crime. B-bu-but I-I-I could die. Just like the others."

He goes back to sobbing again as I sit there, shocked.

I mean, I've seen a dead person before, but this was so much more... Serious.

"Liam," I sit closer to him, rubbing his shoulder as the sobs wrack his lean body. "I'm not going to say, 'everything's going to be alright.' Because that's utter bull. Not everything's going to be alright. But, we can help you. You just have to let us."

Liam's head snaps back to me, and he starts shaking his head frantically.

"No, no, no, no, no, NO!" He utters frantically, and I tilt my head to the side to try and comprehend what he's talking about.

"No one can know! I've already told you, and no one else can know! You're the only one!" He says even more frantically, starting to rock back and forth.

Quickly, I put my hands on his shoulders to still him.

"Okay, we won't tell anyone. But, you're going to have to let me help you. Okay?" I speak to him as if to a little kid, and he visibly relaxes immediately.

"I-I'm sorry. It's just... I haven't even told my brother what I saw. He knows... I just didn't tell him." I look at him, confused, until I remember the fact that Jack, Liam's brother, is a policeman.

"Sorry, but... Is this why you're back?" I question Liam, and he nods, his eyes following my every movement as I play with the hem of my damp night dress, shivering.

"Uh... Do you wanna borrow some pyjamas?" He questions, and I shake my head.

"I'm fine, I'll just pop back to mine and change into some new ones."

He looks at me wide eyed, and grabs my arm.

"No! Please... Please stay in here. I don't... Really wanna be alone..." He trails, and I nod, standing up.

"So, where do I find your clothes?" I question, and he stands up, heading over to a corner and there are the sounds of drawers opening and closing.

"Here." He says, throwing a few things over his shoulder, and I catch them.

It's a plain black tee, and some longish boxers. I blush a bit at the sight of the boxers, but slip them under my nightshirt anyway. Turning away, I use the trick I taught myself when I was younger to slip the tee on, and drop the nightshirt on the floor.

Sitting back on Liam's bed, I wait for him to sit down before I asks the question again.

"So... Is this why you're back?" I ask him, and he nods stiffly.

"Yeah... I'm back until he's caught, and this all blows over. Jack thought it'd be safer here for me."

I nod, going back to rubbing his shoulder.

"It's just... He looks on their faces... One of them was a little girl, Elektra! A little girl! And I just stood there, like the chicken I am, as he ran like a maniac around with a gun, shooting like crazy! And the little girl... Oh, I just wanna forget her face. The look on her face as the pain kicked in, and she realised that once she closed her eyes, she'd never open them again. That she was dying, and that no one could save her."

The tears stream down his face as he tells me this, and he digs his head deep into his hands.

I rub his back slowly as he hyperventilates, and he gives me a small grin in return.

"Sleep here tonight?" He asks me, and I look at him, startled.

"But... What will the others say?" I ask, worriedly, and he thinks for a moment.

"Tell them... You fell asleep trying to help me." He suggests, and I shrug.

"Well, we could try..."

He pulls the blankets from the bottom if the bed over the top of us, and pulls me so I'm lying down. He's shivering like mad, so I pull him close, wrapping my arms around his frail body.

"G'night Liam."

I whisper, and he wraps his arms around me, pulling me to his chest.

"G'night Elektra."

He whispers back, and I can hear the smile in his voice as his breathing starts to slow. Soon enough he's fast asleep, his breathing nice and slow, and the sound of it lulls me to sleep.

•••

So you've gotten a bit of Elekiam action! What do you think of Liam's big secret? If it isn't what you hoped for, tell me, and I'll see if I can change it, I just had a bit of a mind blank then!

-Rhys.


	4. After shocks

*Liam's POV*

The light streams through the small gap in my curtains as I hear voices all around me. Too tired to actually open my eyes, I just lay there, hoping that they'll shove off.

"I mean, they've always been oenemies! I just don't understand!" A females voice chirps, and I try to will her with my non-existent mind powers to leave.

Surprisingly, it doesn't work.

"And no nightmares, too!" A male voice sounds out, and finally I'm not too tired, and my eyes slowly open to blinding light, filling my room.

"Wha..." I ask, groggily, trying to sit up before realising my arms are wrapped around something, or someone, and more importantly, their arms are wrapped around me.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to sleep here!" The voice tiredly cries out, and my eyes widen as I realise that it's Elektra!

What is she doing in my bed? And then I remember what happened last night, and stop trying to sit up.

"Huh? Oh..." Her head has snapped up from my chest, and it seems that she remembers too.

"W-we can explain!" She says frantically to someone, letting me go, and I look up, realising that all the other kids are surrounding is, including the adults.

"You'd better!" Tyler exclaims, and they all smirk, leaning forward to hear our currently non existent excuse for the fact that Elektra is in my bed, next to me, and is wearing my clothes.

Shoot, we're dead.

"Well... I couldn't sleep due to Liam's racket, so I came in here, and calmed him down, and uh... I was tired so I kinda fell asleep here..." Elektra stutters, and I sigh, relieved.

Phew.

"Then why are you in Liam's clothes, huh?" Gina questions, and Elektra's head snaps up.

"Uh.. Well..."

"She was cold, so I let her use some warmer clothes." I explain, butting in.

"Why couldn't you use your own?" Rick asks, smirking at her, and she blushes.

"They're all in the wash." She explains, and they nod.

Good, our story seems legit.

"So... Liam... Have any... Nightmares in that time?..." Carmen grins at me cheekily.

Shoot. How do we explain that one?

"He tosses and turns at he start of his nightmares, so I'd wake him up." She explains, and I nod, sitting up.

"Yeah... She woke me up..." I say in agreement.

In actual fact though, in the time she'd slept next to me, I hadn't had a single nightmare.

"Oh... Okay then..." They all mumble, and turn to leave.

"Um... Thanks, for listening last night..." I thank her, and she nods.

"I'll get these washed and returned to you, okay?" She mumbles, and I smile.

"Kay then." She stands up, grabs her nightshirt, and turns to leave.

"And by the way, you look cute when you sleep." I tell her, and she blushes.

"Thanks, Mr. Cullen!" She jokes and I laugh.

"Not like tha-"

She quickly interrupts. "I know, Liam, I know." Smiling slightly with her cheeks bright red, she turns and walks out the door.

Sighing to myself, I lean back on the bed post, with the stupidest grin on my face.

*Elektra's POV*

As soon as I arrive back in my own bedroom, I spot Rick and Tyler sitting on my bed.

"What are you two doing in here?" I demand, and they both look at me like I'm dumb.

"Okay, let's not forget that I'm a trained scammer, so I can pick out a lie from a mile away. And you were lying. Like crazy." Rick looks at me, amused, and I blush.

"And I may not be the best lie detector, but I can pick out the fact that you are lying." Tyler adds, smirking at me.

"Okay, so I lied! It's none of your business, so push off!" I exclaim, pushing them out.

"Woah! Pushy!" Tyler exclaims as I slam the door on their faces.

They are so annoying sometimes. Too annoying.

Getting undressed, I grab my underwear and bra, black jeans, an electric blue singlet and a grey jumper with a yellow pull string. Shoving on my blue Doc Martens with yellow shoelaces, I walk out of the room with my head held high, trying to ignore the younger ones' jokes.

"Oh, Liam! Let me help you!" Carmen swoons in a really crappy impression of my voice.

"Sure, have some boxers, and sleep next to me!" Lily adds, in a really crappy cockney male accent.

They both collapse into fits of laughter, as I turn to face them, fists clenched.

"Oh... Hi, Elektra!" They stutter, and collapse into laughter again.

I can't take it, and my eyes narrow, and I charge at them. They both scream, and start to run away, heading through the house and into the garden. Running towards Carmen, I tackle her to the ground, about to pummel her, when I'm pulled off by Rick, Liam, Tyler and Johnny.

"Elektra! Calm down!" Rick whispers to me, and I glare at him.

"I'm going to kill her!" I growl, and her eyes widen before she runs back into the house.

"Jeez, Elektra!" Tyler mutters, and I struggle against them.

Really? 4 against 1?

Shoot.

"C'mon, do you wanna let 'em win?" Johnny manages, struggling with me squirming in their arms.

I go limp, shaking my head, and they all hesitantly let me go. As soon as they do though, I sprint away from them, chasing the pink cow.

"ELEKTRA!"

Their voices ring out, and Carmen dashes into her room, locking the door.

"You coward!" I shout, before turning to Lily, who's standing there.

"I'll do your chores?" She suggests, and I nod.

"Sure."

With that, I head the other way, into the dining room, where I grab some cereal, and sit down.

"Alright, I'm heading into town, anyone wanna come?" Mike questions us and I stand up, swallowing a spoonful of cereal, and pouring the rest into Johnny's bowl.

"Coming!" I exclaim, and everyone shoots me quizzical looks.

"What, I need a new notebook!" I explain, and they all go back to eating.

"Oh yeah, I need some pens for school!" Frank slurs, and Harry's head snaps up.

"I want some plastic animals!"

"Nail polish!"

"A football!"

"A flashlight!"

A whole heap of requests follow, and Mike looks quite flustered.

"Everyone, just shut up!" I raise my voice, standing on my chair.

"Alright, everyone write down what they want in a list, and Mike, you're not going, you look too stressed. Does anyone wanna come to town to help me out?" I take control, and they all look shocked and then Tyler smirks.

"Liam does!"

He taunts, and they all murmur in agreement before Tyler 'decides' to fly across the table.

Good one, Liam!

"Okay, everyone write what you want on this!" Mike speaks, pushing a piece of paper onto the table with a few things already written on it.

Hah.

Liam didn't even get told off!

"...And put your money in here!" Liam adds, throwing in his wallet.

I raise an eyebrow as they all put money in, and write their requests. Well...

"Let's go!" He chirps, grabbing my elbow before glaring at everyone else's giggles.

To be honest, I don't even question his chirpy attitude, because of the fact his eyes are less clouded, and when he smiles at me, the crinkles by his eyes show, something they haven't done in a while.

I actually smile back as we head out of the gates, a rare thing to be seen, and although Liam's grip on my arm has been released, I feel like we're somehow still together at heart.

-A right load of crap, I know, but I kinda feel... Special as to the fact that I'm the only one Liam's actually confided in. Stupid, I know, but... It's true.

*Liam's POV*

Now, although Carmen and her lot would say different, the fact I slept well wasn't simply because of the gorgeous girl beside me. That love-makes-you-forget-everything-bad-when-they're- in-your-arms sh*t can be saved for movies, to be honest.

I think not was more to the fact that I had finally let my secret out, and I wasn't looked down on for being a chicken, or a wimp or whatever. Her, being Elektra, reaction was... Well, she just took it as it was. No questions, no remarks, she was just... There. And I'm thankful for that.

*Unknown POV*

That boy... He's got a girl with him. Sort of short, brunette with blue streaks, wearing blue... To deal with him, I need her out of the picture. And I need it done properly.

"Davidson!" I hiss into the phone, and his simple reply is heard through the speakers.

"Yeah, Dad?"

I let my eyes flicker over to the couple through the window.

"I've got a little... Problem that needs to... Disappear."

A/N

Forgive me!

I'm working on a seven-shot mini book at the moment, and considering the plot line for Broken.

Peace out,

A very sorry...

-Rhys.


	5. Follow me and everything is alright?

Hi! -Before I start I'd like to give thanks to TPianoNarwhal, CharlieSMarts, Whatsllthatnoise, AngelBlue and tractbeakerfanxx for the awesome reviews, I felt I owed a new chapter to you guys. Thanks to the people who also read my first couple of chapters, I don't know your names but thank you anyway. I'm really sorry for the wait, there's no excuse, so I'll put up around three chapters and see how that works out. -Thanks!

Liams pov*

-We've been walking around for a while now, at least 5 grocery bags full of various items on our arms. -Elektra keeps checking behind her, saying she's feeling 'Watched'. -I know she's just trying to freak me out, to rebuild her wall of strength after having it fall down, but all the same, it kinda freaks me out. -I even find myself checking behind me at points too! -She doesn't seem to notice, probably too wrapped up in her acting.

Elektra's pov*

-There's something following us. -I didn't want to tell Liam, or I'd freak him out, so I just tried to pass it off as a fleeing moment, yet I still check behind me as stealthily as possible.

-There are not many people on the pavement, an old lady walking along with a push chair, a young couple with a young girl, cosying up whilst walking, talking and laughing. -I wonder if that's what my parents and Melissa were like, before I spoilt it all. -I wonder if that's what they're like NOW, without me. Liam must sense my discomfort, because he grabs my hand and squeezes it.

-After a moment of hesitation I find myself wrapping my fingers around his aswell, feeling the warmth almost climb up my arm. "You okay?" He murmurs, picking up the pace slightly.

"Yeah, why?" I murmur back, not exactly sure why we're murmuring.

"You just seem... edgy. -And there's a ear streamng down your face." He points out, and chuckles whilst I wipe at it feircly with my dropped hand, before going to check behind me again.

-A man has joined the lot. Tall, wearing a hood over his face. "Liam," I whisper urgently, squeezing his palm tightly.

"What?" He asks, sounding concerned.

"Can we... yaknow... walk a bit faster? I'm just... a bit on edge, if yaknow what I mean..." I gesture behind us to where the man was, but he's gone.

"What?" Liam asks sharply, a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Look, Elektra, I know you need to build up your wall of strength or whatever after last night, but pretending that there's some-one following us just goes too far!" He complains, dropping my hand.

I look behind us, attempting to scope out the guy. -He's not there. "Liam, I'm not joking! -The-There was a guy back there! -I wouldn't joke about somat this bad, Liam!" He stops in his tracks.

"Elektra, I think it's best if we walk home seperate ways, just so I can have a little break from whatever trick you're playing." With that, he starts to turn away.

"Liam, please!" I try, but he continues to walk off.

-I can see he's not going to lisen to me, so I just follow him from a distance, deciding to trust the instint that some-one's following him. -Sure enough, the tall guy appears again behind us, exciting the news agents shop with a Kerrang magazine. -I internally scoff. Kerrang? Woah, for a potential stalker, he sure does have weird taste. But wait- he's dropping the magazine in the bin! -Who'd waste a Kerrang like that? -He's following again, so I just carry on walking. -If he wants to get to Liam, he's going to have to overtake me, and I won't stop at anything to block him. -Liam may hate me at the moment, but I'm sure as hell not going to abandon him!


	6. Too late to apologise

Elektra's pov*

He's nearing now. -Getting closer and closer, closing in...

"Hi, um... I'm sorry, do you know where Elm Tree House is? -It's just, I've just got a job there, and I don't really want to be late." The man tilts his head up, hood falling back. -I recognise him as an older version of one of the children in a picture on Mike's desk. -I decide it's safe to say he's not a threat.

"Uh, yeah, it's just down this way, uh, I live there, so I'll show you the way..." I trail gesturing forward.

"Oh, you do, eh? What's your name, then?" He asks.

"Uh... Elektra." I say, and watch as his face flashes with recognition.

"Ah. -I was told to watch out for you. -Not to get on yours or another kid's bad side, Mike said." He tells me, trying to figure out this other kids' name.

"Urhm... Liam?" I ask him, nearing the gates.

"Yeah! That's it! -I'm Lawrence, by the way, but don't call me that. -I'm Lol to all my mates." He tells, and I nod, smiling.

Lol. Not bad, if you as- "Wait, Lol as in Lol Bykova? THE Lol Bykova?" I ask, excitment probably evident on my face.

"Yeah, Why'd you ask?" He questions curiously.

"-You're like, Dumping Ground famous, you are! All your pranks, jokes and stuff are like, legendary!" I'm almost bouncing on my feet as I say this. "Wait, where's Bouncer now? -Are you guys still on good terms?" I ask, nervous that the dynamic duo might of broken up.

"Ha, yeah, we are. Good ole Bounce. -Works part time in a bakery, part time in a newsagents, now." He says, as if his brother's job is the best thing in the world.

"-Is that why you went in that newsagents earlier?" I ask him.

"Uh, yeah, I always buy something of his when I check on him, just to keep his business running. -And, wait, how did you know that?" He says suspiciously, looking at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Uh... I may or may not of hought you were a stalker trying to kill me and Liam?" I say it like it's a question, to give the illusion that I'm joking, that I'd just seen him pass by. He laughs as we make our way up the steps and into the house, which immediately goes silent as I've walked in with some random stranger at my heels.

"Hi, I'm Lol, I'm here for the-" He's cut off as Tracy and Mike shoot out of the kitchen hugging him, Tracy clinging on for a little too long.

"Told you." I murmur to Liam, slamming by plastic bags down on the dining table, fishing out my notebook and storming past him. Before I cross him, I spot his face go red, mortified by the fact he'd been a jerk, probably.

-But by the time I'd reached my room, my mind flooded with one question that caused me to stop in my tracks, my insides churning. Oh god.

Liam's pov*

I must admit I felt like a complete jerk, leaving her standing there in the middle of the street, (now adding to the fact that she wasnt joking, she was probably scared stiff.) -And I was well aware of the fact that she followed me back, (looking back now it was probably just to protect me.)-God, I feel horrid! -This Lol guy was probably the one she saw, and I'd left her, potentially with what could have been a psycho killer!

-Feeling sick to my stomach, I rush upstairs to my room, brushing past a crumpled figure outside Elektra's. Slamming my door, I sit on my bed, head in my hands.

Then the question hits me. Hits my gut. -Elektra wasn't faking it. -She felt watched, thought Lol was following, but... but if he wasn't, who was watching?

-Okay, that was probably the shortest chapter I've ever written. -But I'll have the next one up in a sec, so don't worry!


	7. Ditto

Elektra's pov*

-I think I slept about as well as Liam, last night. Every sound, every shadow, was some-one outside, or even inside, trying to kill us. -By morning, it hurt to breathe, from all the screaming I'd been doing. -My throat felt raw and jagged, my hair in unnatural knots, finger-nail marks trailing down my face and round red circles framing my eyes. -It's Monday, as well. Monday=school, and school is the last thing I need right now.

-Of course, due to the ear plugs, no-one knew I'd been sleep-'tortured' and so when I walked down the steps and into the kitchen (with smooth hair), it was a major shock for every-one.

"Woah, Elektra, have you been crying?" Tyler asked me, to which I replied

"Aw nah, got attacked by a cat." Which set him off on a round of giggles, and because he has a contageous laugh, set every-one else off too.

-Of course, things aren't always that easy. When Mike, Gina, Tracy & Lol saw it, they all refused me going to school, so they could get me cleaned up, as apparently 'Some of those cuts could get infected.'

-So here I am, on the edge of the sink, waiting until Lol can get whatever he needs from the office to clean my-as he calls it- battle-scars. -Liam's not at school too, as he has a councillors appointment until 12, and then he returns. It's 11:52 now, according to the clock, and so I stand up, bored, just as Lol rushes in and applies the stuff. Halfway through, Liam walks in, and, seeing Lol in a close distance from my face, starts to walk off.

"Oh, hey, Liam! -Just cleaning some cuts! -You wanna game of footie afterwards?" Lol says, causing Liam to come closer.

"Yeah, sure!" He hops up onto the bench beside me, looking at my face intently. "Woah, what happened to you?"

Liam's pov*

As soon as I see them, I'm frozen. Fingernail marks. All over her face. Dried blood just below some, and just beside. Little bruises, up and down her arms, eyes a bit wider than usual.

"What... happened?" I manage out, swallowing a little.

"Cat attacked me." She says blankly looking ahead.

"That's what's she claims happened;" Lol laughs."Reality is, she had a nightmare. -Real bad one if you ask me. -But she's too tough to admit it!" He pokes her gently with each word of the last sentence, making her roll her eyes and hop off of the bench, starting to walk off.

"What, aren't you playing footie with us?" Lol calls out behind her.

"I s'pose." She groans, heading towards the door.

We meet Tracy by the brick wall that acts as our goal posts, deciding to play gender against gender, child&care worker, then Careworker vs Child. -Lol and I win the first game, of course, but only by a bit, and surprisingly, Lol and Elektra win by miles in the second one.

-We're just about to play the third now. Elektra and I take our places, Elektra narrowing her eyes at me as she passes. -I'm sorta wondering whether she's going to throw the game for us. -Lol whistles to start us off, and she's up there, wrestling the ball from his feet, sending it flying towards me. -Of course, even Elektra wouldn't throw a competitive game for a grudge. -I dribble it up to the goal line, where, unsurprisingly, Tracy is waiting. -Sending it back to Elektra, who's just managed to duck under Lol's marking arm, and she kicks it between Tracy's outstretched legs. -Score one to us!

-The next few goals are pretty good, but it's down to the last goal now. Whoever scores, wins. I can see Elektra contemplating throwing it, so I call a team talk, and grab her by the scruff of her shirt as soon as we're out of sight.

"Don't mess this up, okay?" I stress the 'don't' looking her dead in the eyes. "You have a grudge, okay! -But don't ruin a perfectly good game cos of it!" I scold her, as she pushes me backwards.

"What's the big deal? -It's just a football game!" She shakes her head at me.

"Just a football game? -Elektra, we're playing Lol Bykova of all people in a football game! -The Elm Tree footie legend! -Lol Bykova!" I end up shaking her by her shoulders, making her look slightly disorientated.

"Eh, okay..." She murmurs, walking off towards the game.

-We end up winning, Elektra looking guiltily at me every time Lol or Tracy got the ball, despite me knowing that she wouldn't throw the game now. -I think she knew that if we lost, I'd blame it on her, thrown or not. By the end of the game though, we're all too exhausted to celebrate our win, sweat dripping down our foreheads, Elektra wincing when it makes it's way to her cuts.

Puffing, we trudge back to the house, we're surprised to see the others all sitting in the kitchen, eating a fresh plate of cookies. -In a flash, Elektra, Lol, Tracy and I are upon the plate, Elektra and I managing to shove Tyler out of the way hard enough so he knows that he's still dead meat for what he's done. -Chocolate chip? -No, raisin. -All of us spitting them out in sync, we stagger into the kitchen to scavenge for beter food. -The others just watch in fascintation, finding us utterly hilarious. Soon enough, Lol's located Mike's secret biscuit tin, and we're all shovelling them into our mouths.

By the time we've finished, Mike and Gina have found us, and they just sit on the barstools, mouths open at our piggish behaviour.

-We're in our rooms 'till tea-time. -I can hear Elektra throwing things every couple minutes, and so when we walk out for tea, I bump my shoulder into hers, hissing at her to "Keep it down!"

-Tracy cooks for tea, and so the majourity of us don't eat well. -Even Lol, who seems to have the hots for her, can't help but push his plate away after a bite. -This serves as high entertainment, along with Tyler's 'Waiter, waiter, there's a fly in my soup! -Some-one get Beaker out of the kitchen!' jokes. When tea's over, we trudge into the 'family' room, and start to watch tv, when the power goes out. Shoot.

-Okay, so we're now getting into the heavy stuff a bit. -The power cut is not the one on Shadows, by the way. -I just thought it'd be good to see the 2 (normally) strongest characters in Elm Tree freak out about a small power cut. -

Okay, once again, thanks to every-one for reviewing, reading, favouriting, following etc. -Thanks also to my mate, Tiaan, who can't be bothered to make an account so I just have to write her name down, for getting annoyed at me for constantly nagging to read her stories until I could be bothered to do my own.

Peace out,

Rhys.


End file.
